


Heed the Storm's Call

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a hint of an idea of a seed of a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor becoming a storm god, Thunderstorms turn me on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, feeling the tug toward manhood, especially when the weather turned just so, had tentatively suggested that Loki might leave their shared rooms if he wished, and his little brother's eyes had gone wide and wet and he had refused. </p><p>Vehemently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heed the Storm's Call

**Author's Note:**

> There was a storm. So I had to rain Thorki down upon my little world as the sky flashed and water spattered and the electricity flickered beautifully.

Fine silken drapes flew into Thor's room, writhing and thrashing in the air. The scent was carried too—the thick, heady ozone of the coming storm. Thor sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. This was a stirring perfume, promising a heavy, cleansing rain.

 

He could not remember a time when he hadn't felt the violent weather through to his bones, marrow deep. 

 

But in the past year, when the sky opened up, the scent and shiver called to his tender flesh as well as resonating with his bones. Now his cock grew thick and he approached the balcony, his pulse quickening.

 

He glanced back at Loki, who looked small and precious curled in upon himself in the bed they yet shared. He had stolen the bedding and tucked himself into an impenetrable cocoon even before Thor had woken. Loki breathed slow and even, his face slack and sweet.

 

Thor felt acutely the gulf that had begun to creep between them, however close the brothers remained. He could feel himself changing, his body filling and expanding and with it a strange new sense of self. 

 

But his young brother seemed yet to burst toward adulthood. Thor's heart glowed with affection at the boy Loki was, snuggled and half buried in his sleep.

 

Thor, feeling the tug toward manhood, especially when the weather turned just so, had tentatively suggested that Loki might leave their shared rooms if he wished, and his little brother's eyes had gone wide and wet and he had refused. 

 

Vehemently.

 

And so they existed in strange orbits around each other. Thor moved farther from Loki in the shared bed on those nights his body stole his sleep and his prick urged him toward release. 

 

Loki invariably slipped closer to Thor. Unconscious, he clung to Thor and nuzzled into him in perfect contentment. Thor would lie stone-still and wait for the aching want to abate, or he would steal away to the baths to bring himself off.

 

Now Thor walked away from Loki and moved out onto the balcony. The thicker velvet drapes were flapping about now too as the gusts grew stronger. Thor was nude to the waist with his small-clothes hanging from his hips. Cool, plump rain drops began to pepper his exposed skin. 

 

His nipples pebbled in the chill and he let his head fall back, mouth parted. He tasted rich minerals when the droplets hit his tongue, and groaned softly. He palmed his erection and pinched his bottom lip between his teeth to quiet himself. 

 

A vigorous breeze tore into the room, giving flight to Thor's hair. He opened his pants and drew out his aching cock.

 

\-----

 

Loki's eyes were slits and the fine muscles of his eyelids were strained from maintaining the illusion that they were closed.

 

He watched as Thor's hair wreathed his head like a living, seething crown, the shadows on Thor like a caress. 

 

He cursed to himself that he could only see his brother from behind, though the silhouette was breathtaking when a flash of soundless lightning lit the outside blinding white:

 

Thor, standing in the open door, head tossed back in pleasure and the shape of those shoulders that seemed to to Loki to grow broader each day.

 

He was elemental, a mountain soaking in the storm. Unmovable and eternal.

 

Loki's eyes widened, his pupils hungry black holes in the dark, following every contraction in his brother's dark form as Thor began to move his arms.

 

Satisfied Thor was unaware of his not-sleeping brother, Loki reached into his clothing and tugged lightly on his stiff prick.

 

His imagination supplied the details he could not see. Thor's left hand cupping his balls. They'd be heavy, Loki thought. Full and weighty in Thor's hand. The right hand was obvious and its workings quite visible. The biceps and deltoids bunching into globes as they flexed then sliding into leaner shapes as they relaxed. Thor pumped himself languidly, and Loki conjured the picture of Thor's fist slipping over his cock, easing the delicate foreskin and thumbing at the exposed head. 

 

Was he wet? Did his erection leak as if weeping for touch the way Loki's own did? Loki was so wet with his own slick, his fingers slid as they danced lightly over his length, unwilling to rush to climax.

 

\-----

 

The rain was a torrent now, and Thor was transported in bliss. The ecstasy of the storm rushed into him, ran over him and he was wracked with pleasure. He stroked himself steadily as rivulets of water heated at contact on his skin then dripped down the subtle ridges of his abdomen. 

 

All sense was abandoned save the awareness of the storm. Thor felt he was part of a whole with the rain and driving wind. His skin was alive and tingling with want. He knew the dense clouds above bore the churning seeds of thunder but the full power of the storm was still kept from him.

 

He yearned with his whole being for the sharp crack and pounding bass of a thunderclap. The rain battered a cacophony against the wet stones under his bare feet. His teeth were bared and he hissed out impatient, lustful noises hushed beneath the relentless storm sounds.

 

His cock ached, his fist tightened. The water washed his skin and his fingertips grew deep wrinkles so that his strokes caught and dragged his skin. He grit his teeth and fucked helplessly into his fist.

 

 

 

\-----

 

Loki whimpered freely as the tension of the storm swelled toward its peak. His fingers slipped and squeezed as he teased his cock toward completion, reaching for it, chasing it.

 

His eyes wild, he stared at his gorgeous, primal brother, this Lord of Storm. The tempest in Loki's heart thrummed along with the mounting passion of the storm, his cock and chest rocked in a steady, quaking beat.

 

And then a perfect streak of lightning split the sky with a great, sharp strike.

 

A profound silence followed and in that moment Thor heard a quiet gasp behind him.

 

He whipped around, heart racing at being caught and was stunned by the sight before him.

 

Loki's hand had retreated from inside his flimsy clothing, but the evidence of his arousal was quite plain. His hair was tousled from sleep and the damp was causing it to twist into its natural curls. It was dark, but Thor could see well the image Loki made. The craven, pleasure-drunk daze he exuded was both unmistakable and irresistible.

 

Thor's mind tilted and spun. He was shocked mute and frozen in place.

 

The noises of the storm retreated, and the room seemed only to contain the heavy, panting breaths of both brothers.

 

 

\-----

 

The energy between them was palpable. Loki felt there was a solid, physical tension between them. A coin on end that could flip one of two ways. And Loki never could resist tampering with chance. 

 

So he killed the silence.

 

"Brother," he breathed, extending his hand toward Thor. "Brother, come here, come closer. Thor..." Hiss voice dropped to just a hint of a whisper, "I need you."

 

 

 

\-----

 

Thor broke. He shattered into pieces, and Loki's confession pulled what was left of Thor toward his brother as if he rode on the wind itself.

 

Another thunderclap and the sky was fire and water at once and Loki was all of this and more. He had called out to his brother and Thor would come. 

 

Would always follow.

 

When they were close enough to touch, the air between them was a living electric thing. 

 

Loki broke the tension again, reaching a hesitant hand to Thor's cheek. His touch was at once a balm and an incendiary. Thor was engulfed in desire threaded through with tender affection.

 

He ignored the insistent pulse of his cock and lay his hand on Loki's neck, cradling the base of the skull with familiarity that begged a question. 

 

In reply, Loki mirrored the gesture, then tilted his head and moved in to place a lingering kiss on Thor's lips. It would have been chaste but for its unhurried deliberation. Loki held his sweet lips against Thor's for long moments and then parted only enough to take in a breath. His lips hovered so close Thor could feel the warmth of them, could taste the heat of Loki's breath. They drew out the intimacy for long minutes, sharing air between them and stroking curious, worshipful fingers against jaws, cheekbones, temples, throats.

 

The forgotten storm raged and warred in the sky beyond, but between the two princes a small, exclusive world was being forged. Loki's tongue glided at last along Thor's lips and he opened eagerly. They swiped and nipped and licked into each other. Thor loosed a moan of strong atavistic need, and Loki pressed his lithe body against Thor's.

 

Breathing heavily, Thor spoke into Loki's mouth, "Silvertongue." 

 

Loki pressed his lips lightly against Thor's ear and purred, "Thunderer."

 

\--------

 

Loki was trying to drink Thor down whole. He wanted to devour his brother, and the desire he'd harbored for months was a starving beast suddenly loosed. And it was ravenous. 

 

He sucked blissfully on Thor's tongue, tested the sharpness of his brother's teeth with his lips. He thrust and delved and plunged into Thor's open mouth, gulping down every hot breath, every vibrating sigh and moan. Loki pushed the clothing off of both of them and looked hungrily at Thor's cock, thrusting upward proud and thick. Thor's eyes were fixed on Loki's erection, larger than he'd have imagined and so blood-hard it was almost violet.

 

Loki walked Thor backward to their bed and pushed him gently to sit at the edge. When Loki fit himself onto Thor's lap, his brother grunted and grabbed at him. He had a fistful of Loki's hair and a soft mound of Loki's ass cupped firmly in his hand. He kneaded Loki's ass and holding his hair in a tight grip, took control of their frantic kissing. 

 

Loki basked in the feel of Thor's strength, making small humming noises or hissed gasps as Thor squeezed and stroked his ass. He could move enough to push down, fitting his hips over Thor's so that Thor's cock was nestled in the cleft of Loki's ass and the tip butted up gently against Loki's balls. Loki's cock was trapped low against Thor's abdomen, and his fluid eased the way to grind sinuously against Thor.

 

\--------

 

Thor was beyond coherence, so filled with Loki's presence upon him. Loki was in constant, liquid motion. He rippled and twisted as he ground himself onto Thor's lap, rutting against his belly as he squeezed and shifted his ass against Thor's cock. Loki's head fell forward to rest against Thor's neck, one arm pressed against Thor's breast and the other snaked around his neck to cling to Thor.

 

It couldn't last. Their noises filled the charged air, moans becoming deeper grunts and little begging whimpers of need. Loki sang out a long and low "Oh" as he climaxed, thick spurts of creamy semen splashing onto Thor's body. The sound moved through Thor like a punch to his gut and he came, roaring, wetting the place where their bodies met with hot fluid.

 

Loki had gone limp against Thor, his eyes half shut and an understated smile curving his lips. Thor lay him down and cleaned them cursorily with his abandoned sleepwear. Sleep was tugging at Thor too beneath the perfect, sated glow. Loki, for his part, was actually pliant enough to allow Thor to reclaim the bedding. Thor wrapped them both together in the warm coverlet, then wrapped himself around his smaller brother. Loki nuzzled drowsily against Thor, pulling Thor's arm around him as if his brother were his property.

 

Thor chuckled and then yawned contentedly. They lay awake a short while watching the storm flash and flicker the sky and then the patter of rain lulled them to a deep, perfect sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a tiny anecdote for your amusement:
> 
> We have an interior doorknob in our house and I suddenly noticed that it has a brand name embossed on it. The brand is 'Storm Lord'. I fell apart in a giggle fit, insisting that they'd named the doorknob after Thor, then ceased to be able to breathe as I shrieked, IT'S A THORKNOB!!!!! OMG a Thor-knob. 
> 
> And that is why that phrase was sneaked into this story. XD  
> Edit: So the original version I'd changed Lord of Storm to 'Sky' and my note made no sense. Blargh. I changed it back & fixed another mistake.   
> _______________________________________________________  
> As always, you may find me on Tumblr as 'darklittlestories'. This has caused confusion so I've added that name as a pseud here and am editing my posts to use that as the author. xx, story


End file.
